


Where's Watts

by Carcajou



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm sorry I don't know Math, Just All Watts, do people even do this, i just think he's neat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carcajou/pseuds/Carcajou
Summary: Your guide to finding Watts you want, when you want it.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Season 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference work for your Watts content. Each episode is listed chronologically, and scenes are identified by the time stamp and a title that is usually a quote from Watts. Please let me know if I miss a scene!

**Season 10, Episode 4: Concocting a Killer**

Summary: Introducing Detective Watts!  
Watts’ airtime: 28.58 min  
Percentage of total airtime: 65%

> Scenes
> 
> 3.35 – 5.35 Detective Llewellyn Watts
> 
> 7.00 – 8.10 “From purity emerges truth. From truth emerges… Justice.”
> 
> 9.32 – 13.12 “This dinner was a mistake.”
> 
> 15.55 – 18.17 “You’re not pretty.” 
> 
> 20.13 – 22.10 “How does anyone work with this man?”
> 
> 22.11 – 24.01 “Station One… Dullards, to a man.”
> 
> 24.24 – 25.53 “It makes me question our whole profession.”
> 
> 26.20 – 28.49 “This one’s a good egg.”
> 
> 29.30 – 30.37 “The truth is in the air…(inhaling) we must breathe it in.”
> 
> 30.37 – 32.55 “It’s late at night, I’ve just met with my ex-husband, I’m in the mood for a drink…”
> 
> 32.56 – 34.16 Watts Makes a Scapegoat
> 
> 35.40 – 37.50 “He impresses, he impresses, he impresses again!”
> 
> 37.51 – 41.58 “People change.”
> 
> 42.18 – 43.18 “I clearly told them to release the man who looks like Karl Marx.”

* * *

**Season 10, Episode 11: A Murdog Mystery**

Summary: Watts meets Jackson :)  
Watts’ airtime: 6.42 minutes  
Percentage of total airtime: 15%

> Scenes
> 
> 2.35 – 3.40 “Personality issue. Mine, I suppose.”
> 
> 6.25 – 7.20 “Ah very good. Backbone. Wit.”
> 
> 12.50 – 14.15 “I want you to take notes. I tend to lose mine.”
> 
> 16.55 – 17.32 “You assured me that you could read.”
> 
> 26.43 – 27.02 Watts Keeps Being Interrupted
> 
> 31.40 – 32.46 “Hope can be a terrible thing.”
> 
> 35.20 – 36.35 “Sugar and spice and everything nice.”

* * *

**Season 10, Episode 12: The Missing**

Summary: Watts opens up about loss.  
Watts’ airtime: 6.50 minutes  
Percentage of total airtime: 15%

> Scenes
> 
> 3:43 – 4:43 “He’s an agreeable fellow.”
> 
> 7.20 – 8.02 “Well, I was a betting man once. Didn’t go so well.”
> 
> 16.36 – 17.22 The First Pretzel
> 
> 25.15 – 26.50 “Loss takes many forms.”
> 
> 29.10 – 30.45 “Oh, that’s why.”
> 
> 41.38 – 42.50 “Action Jackson!”

* * *

**Season 10, Episode 13: Mr. Murdoch’s Neighbourhood**

Summary: Watts is persistent.  
Watts’ airtime: 2.40 minutes  
Percentage of total airtime: 5%

> Scenes
> 
> 6.00 – 6.30 Watts Has a Bicycle
> 
> 25.30 – 26.30 “Still miss your wife?”
> 
> 30.00 – 31.10 “Good to have faith”

* * *

**Season 10, Episode 15: Hades Hath No Fury**

Summary: Watts finds his sister and he suffers.  
Watts’ airtime: 25.20 minutes  
Percentage of total airtime: 57%

> Scenes
> 
> 1.55 – 2.55 “This is the woman I’ve been looking for.”
> 
> 3.05 – 3.40 “Obsessed with the goddesses.”
> 
> 4.15 – 6.40 “You do lack subtlety.”
> 
> 6.40 – 9.55 Watts Is Reunited With His Sister
> 
> 9.55 – 11.20 “Age is no excuse for inattention.”
> 
> 13.20 – 14.05 Watts Avoids His Feelings
> 
> 16.55 – 17.35 “May I please have the paper?”
> 
> 17.35 – 18.20 “Their families have waited long enough.”
> 
> 18.55 – 21.10 “They deserve to know.”
> 
> 23.35 – 24.10 “I’m not fond of sitting idly by waiting for others to do their jobs.”
> 
> 25.55 – 26.45 “Can’t believe a word she says.”
> 
> 28.35 – 30.00 “One at a time?”
> 
> 31.50 – 33.35 “Why should I believe my sister? I never got the chance to know her.”
> 
> 33.45 – 35.30 “Life is but cruel sport for whatever maker you are forced to believe in.”
> 
> 35.50 – 39.10 Watts Is Disturbed
> 
> 39.30 – 40.00 “Your face is… symmetrical.”
> 
> 41.15 – 43.20 Watts Says Goodbye to His Sister, Hello to a Friend (and a pretzel)

* * *

**Season 10, Episode 18: Hell to Pay**

Summary: Watts rolls up to the party really late.  
Watts’ airtime: 0.15 minutes  
Percentage of total airtime: 0.3%

> Scenes
> 
> 43.10 – 43.25 “It appears you are going to need some help.”

* * *

**Season 10 Totals**

Number of episodes Watts appears in: 6  
Watts' Season 10 airtime: 70.45 minutes  
Percentage of total season airtime (18 episodes): 9%  
Number of pretzels: 3


	2. Season 11

**Season 11, Episode 1: Up From Ashes**

Summary: Watts works in the shadows.  
Watts’ airtime: 21.30 min  
Percentage of total airtime: 48%

> Scenes
> 
> 1.55 – 2.20 “There will be light at the end of this, I assure you.”
> 
> 3.30 – 5.20 Watts Doing A V Sneaky Over The Shoulder Check
> 
> 7.45 – 9.20 *holds up statue of bulldog* “Like a dog.”
> 
> 9.50 – 10.20 “It’s not really missing. It’s been borrowed.”
> 
> 14.00 – 15.35 Watts Leaning In The Background
> 
> 16.40 – 17.30 “He is a criminal, Miss Marsh.”
> 
> 19.05 – 22.50 “I preferred the shadows.”
> 
> 22.50 – 24.50 “It’s all right, it’s all right, George. It’s alright—”
> 
> 25.50 – 28.10 “If there’s a knock on the door, you should open it.”
> 
> 28.50 – 29.30 Watts Tags Along
> 
> 29.50 – 30.55 Watts With The Intentional Klutziness
> 
> 31.05 – 33.05 “The fewer people who knew about this, the better. I’m sorry.”
> 
> 33.20 – 34.25 Watts Always Be Leaning
> 
> 37.20 – 37.50 “George, don’t—”
> 
> 38.25 – 38.45 “She’s yet to return.”
> 
> 42.45 – 43.45 “He was a stout, earnest fellow. I liked him very much.”
> 
> * * *

**Season 11, Episode 2: Merlot Mysteries**

Summary: Watts geeks out about The Grape.  
Watts’ airtime: 25.55 min  
Percentage of total airtime: 58%

Scenes

3.00 – 3.55 Watts Steals the Hors D’oeuvres

4.00 – 6.00 “No, that was an attempt at a witticism.”

6.00 – 7.30 “Of course, this place is sacred.”

11.55 – 12.55 “Well, I would guess that any well-bred and informed—” *covers mouth with journal*

12.55 – 14.35 “I don’t think you can speak of him in the present tense any longer.”

14.35 – 16.00 “Are you an aficionado of the grape, inspector?”

16.00 – 16.45 Watts Blinking Rapidly

17.20 – 18.30 “Wait right there. I’m going to show you how wrong you are.”

18.55 – 20.10 Watts Is So Excited To Share His Special Interest

24.40 – 25.30 Watts Does Not Like Violence

25.35 – 27.45 Watts Laughs <3

28.50 – 30.30 “I had the identical thought, Detective, and I know just the man.”

30.30 – 32.05 *takes his hat off skeleton* “My sommelier.”

32.10 – 33.45 “Detective, may I introduce Jean Michel LaRoche Couture III.”

33.45 – 34.45 “Barker Wine. Lacks a certain je ne sais quoi.”

35.50 – 36.50 “I had _half_ a glass. Well, two half glasses.”

37.25 – 39.45 “Detective, I _believe_ we have the identical thought—"

39.45 – 41:50 “Not half bad.”  


* * *

**Season 11, Episode 6: 21 Murdoch Street**

Summary: Watts meets John and decides he must mentor him.  
Watts’ airtime: 2.55 min  
Percentage of total airtime: 6%

> Scenes
> 
> 6.35 – 7.35 “Fairly young to be withering your brain over paperwork. In fact, it’s dangerous. How do you intend to make room for wisdom?”
> 
> 25.50 – 27.00 “Perhaps you might explain why heat needs to be seen.”
> 
> 27.45 – 28.30 “Detective, has it occurred to you that we are covered in human remains?”

* * *

**Season 11, Episode 7: The Accident**

Summary: Watts flirting none too subtly.  
Watts’ airtime: 19.45 min  
Percentage of total airtime: 44%

> Scenes
> 
> 0.50 – 2.00 “Got along like chalk and cheese, I imagine.”
> 
> 2.50 – 3.20 *Both Speaking German*
> 
> 5.45 – 6.45 “ _Hello_ , very good of you to stop, Miss…”
> 
> 7.30 – 7.55 Watts Calms Horses
> 
> 8.45 – 10.00 Watts Snacks On An Apple
> 
> 10.50 – 12.00 “Can I be of some assistance here?” *awkward shoulder pat*
> 
> 12.00 – 13.20 Watts Just Can’t Stop Looking At The Nurse
> 
> 14.10 – 15.10 Watts Borrows A Pencil
> 
> 15.40 – 16.30 Watts Taking Notes
> 
> 17.50 – 19.15 “Oh, most definitely.”
> 
> 23.40 – 24.20 “This is the coat she was wearing. Perhaps it belongs to someone you know?”
> 
> 26.05 – 26.25 Watts Gestures With Orange Coat
> 
> 29.15 – 31.45 Watts Still Carrying Shiny Coat Over His Arm
> 
> 35.20 – 35.50 “The Germans insisted on a head count at every stop.”
> 
> 38.00 – 43.40 Watts Really Hates That Guy

* * *

**Season 11, Episode 8: Brackenreid Boudoir**

Summary: Watts meets a cyclist.  
Watts’ airtime: 9.15 min  
Percentage of total airtime: 21%

> Scenes
> 
> 5.45 – 6.35 Watts Is Like, Hmm Should I Get A Sweetheart?
> 
> 7.15 – 7.45 “I’ll endeavour to do my best.”
> 
> 8.35 – 9.05 “No, I meant, why would you ride around the world?”
> 
> 10.50 – 12.00 “But, please, call me Llewellyn.”
> 
> 18.25 – 19.15 Watts Listens With Rapt Fondness
> 
> 28.00 – 28.20 “It won’t.”
> 
> 28.55 – 29.30 “Perhaps I’ll be over her in a few days, then I’ll find it for her.”
> 
> 31.40 – 34.05 Watts Gets Kissed And Peruses Art
> 
> 35.10 – 36.00 “If you would just give me a little more time—"
> 
> 39.20 – 40.35 “I thought if I hid it, you would stay. But when I saw you ride up… well, I knew couldn’t keep you.”

* * *

**Season 11, Episode 9: The Talking Dead**

Summary: Watts is almost murdered.  
Watts’ airtime: 23.25 min  
Percentage of total airtime: 53%

> Scenes
> 
> 3.15 – 4.30 “More than passing strange. Definitely needs to be looked into.”
> 
> 5.25 – 6.45 “A banker, a gambler, and a nun. Sounds like the beginning of an unfortunate joke.”
> 
> 8.45 – 10.30 “Hello there, young miss. I find myself wondering what your favourite school subject might be.”
> 
> 10.35 – 11.35 “Well, no one intends to get murdered, and yet…”
> 
> 11.35 – 12.55 “Butcher, baker, candlestick maker?”
> 
> 12.55 – 14.00 Watts Won’t Sit Straight
> 
> 17.15 – 18.25 “None of these names appear on more than one list.”
> 
> 20.00 – 21.00 Watts Steps In To Defend A Child
> 
> 21.45 – 24.00 “I don’t need a minder.”
> 
> 26.35 – 28.40 “Light. Love. Are they not one and the same?”
> 
> 28.40 – 30.05 “In fact, it reminds me of one of my old cases.”
> 
> 30.10 – 33.30 “And you both lied about it.”
> 
> 33.30 – 35.30 Watts Steps In To Defend A Child Again
> 
> 35.30 – 36.40 “Still. I know how she must be feeling.”
> 
> 38.20 – 38.45 “It’s the least I could do.”
> 
> 39.10 – 40.10 Watts Has So Much Guilt
> 
> 40.30 – 42.00 Watts’ Love Language Is Food

* * *

**Season 11, Episode 12: Mary Wept**

Summary: Watts is curious about faith.  
Watts’ airtime: 8.40 min  
Percentage of total airtime: 19%

> Scenes
> 
> 7.00 – 7.50 Watts Holds His Hat So Endearingly
> 
> 7.50 – 9.40 “I’m just paying my respects.”
> 
> 9.40 – 11.05 “Unsettled stomachs can be a harbinger, Dr. Ogden. Typhus, cholera, Russian flu…”
> 
> 15.40 – 17.00 “Well, then you _do_ believe in miracles.”
> 
> 18.55 – 20.20 “I’ll admit I found it heartening to contemplate a miracle, if only for a passing moment.”
> 
> 22.50 – 23.50 “Oof, unfortunate isn’t it?”
> 
> 28.25 – 29.15 Watts’ Sassy Little Knock

* * *

**Season 11, Episode 13: Crabtree à la Carte**

Summary: Watts teams up with Louise Cherry.  
Watts’ airtime: 5.50 min  
Percentage of total airtime: 13%

> Scenes
> 
> 4.20 – 4.35 “This disappoints me. But, I soldier on.”
> 
> 6.15 – 6.25 “Oh. You.”
> 
> 6.50 – 7.20 Watts Throws Out Food
> 
> 18.00 – 19.25 “What, the reporter? She seems fine.”
> 
> 24.05 – 25.35 Watts Mimicking Noises
> 
> 28.30 – 28.55 Watts Knows Italian
> 
> 33.25 – 34.00 “Inspector, we found the moleta!”
> 
> 40.50 – 41.50 “But I’m not sure I’ll ever regard meat with the same enthusiasm again.”

* * *

**Season 11, Episode 15: Murdoch Shmurdoch**

Summary: Watts figures out he’s jewish.  
Watts’ airtime: 16.25 min  
Percentage of total airtime: 37%

> Scenes
> 
> 7.45 – 8.30 “One of whom?”
> 
> 13.15 – 14.55 “Why the sudden interest in theatre?”
> 
> 16.50 – 18.05 “I once found a needle in a haystack.”
> 
> 21.45 – 22.45 “I believe my mother used to sing that song to me.”
> 
> 27.10 – 28.15 “Oof! I have a lot to learn then.”
> 
> 29.25 – 31.25 Watts Is So Pleased to Be Included
> 
> 31.25 – 32.25 “Although I suppose a woman is quite unlike a Danish fleet.”
> 
> 33.00 – 34.35 “Yitzhak, it seems, is a young thief. And an excellent forger.”
> 
> 35.55 – 36.40 “Very kind, but I’m sure I would be intruding. Thank you though.”
> 
> 36.40 – 39.10 “Ah yes, I’d forgotten to mention that I’d inadvertently discovered that I’m jewish.”
> 
> 39.10 – 40.40 “Why would you mourn him?”
> 
> 42.10 – 43.30 Watts Continues to Explore Who He Is  
> 

* * *

**Season 11, Episode 16: Game of Kings**

Summary: Watts hangs out with Nina Bloom.  
Watts’ airtime: 10.40 min  
Percentage of total airtime: 24%

> Scenes
> 
> 4.50 – 6.05 “You can tell by the Cyrillic alphabet.”
> 
> 7.45 – 9.30 “What about Miss Bloom?”
> 
> 15.00 – 15.35 Watts Always Be Casually Reading
> 
> 16.15 – 17.00 Watts Teams Up With Nina Bloom
> 
> 19.05 – 19.25 Watts Doesn’t Really Get Chess
> 
> 25.20 – 26.00 Watts Chilling With Nina
> 
> 27.30 – 29.40 “That’s the thing about travel agents. They not only know where you are going, but where you are coming from.”
> 
> 34.00 – 34.50 “George, the Russians.”
> 
> 34.50 – 35.10 “The most curious thing just occurred.”
> 
> 39.10 – 41.10 “How could they do that when everyone clearly knows what’s going on here?”

* * *

**Season 11, Episode 17: Shadows Are Falling**

Summary: Watts is concerned about Murdoch.  
Watts’ airtime: 10.15 min  
Percentage of total airtime: 23%

> Scenes
> 
> 11.05 – 12.15 “Robinson has a taste for booze that belongs to someone else.”
> 
> 13.00 – 14.10 “You can trust me.”
> 
> 14.10 – 14.35 “Even authenticity can be faked, in my experience.”
> 
> 15.25 – 16.25 “I am, indeed.” (A bachelor.)
> 
> 16.25 – 17.15 “Possibly, but that’s a lot of speculation…”
> 
> 21.00 – 22.35 Watts Shares a Look With Crabtree
> 
> 26.20 – 29.40 Watts Investigates
> 
> 33.30 – 34.15 “Of course. I’ll take you to him.”

* * *

**Season 11, Episode 18: Free Falling**

Summary: Watts is emotionally supportive of others  
Watts’ airtime: 11.05 min  
Percentage of total airtime: 25%

> Scenes
> 
> 4.10 – 5.00 “In the face of great, loss emotions can be misdirected. Feelings amplified. I knew a young couple who experienced a similar issue. Never recovered.”
> 
> 5.00 – 6.20 “Consider an ant.”
> 
> 9.00 – 9.50 Watts Mentoring Young Brackenreid
> 
> 13.10 – 15.20 “I know that we spend our whole lives holding onto what we have. We fear loss as much as death itself.”
> 
> 17.30 – 18.15 Watts Will Hang His Hat Anywhere
> 
> 20.20 – 21.20 “We’ll make this a two-coroner puzzle then.”
> 
> 22.00 – 23.50 “No, they’re not. But by all means, enjoy.”
> 
> 25.35 – 26.35 “But you have grown into it.”
> 
> 30.40 – 32.00 Watts Punches Out Just For the Heck of It

* * *

**Season 11 Totals**

Number of episodes Watts appears in: 13  
Watts’ Season 11 airtime: 165.40 min  
Percentage of season airtime (18 episodes): 21%  



	3. Season 12

**Season 12, Episode 1: Murdoch Mystery Mansion**

Summary: Watts wants to live in the Murdoch Mansion  
Watts’ airtime: 6.40 min  
Percentage of total airtime: 15%

> Scenes
> 
> 21.35 – 22.05 “Good lord man, who doesn’t know Frank Lloyd Wright?”
> 
> 23.15 – 24.05 Watts and Louise Cherry Tease Each Other
> 
> 24.05 – 25.05 “I think that behind every successful man, there is a woman.”
> 
> 27.35 – 29.35 “The light is, uh, pleasing.”
> 
> 32.15 – 34.00 Watts Is Here For The Drama
> 
> 43.10 – 43.45 “Planning a change in career?”

* * *

**Season 12, Episode 4: Murdoch Without Borders**

Summary: Watts is a cultured man of the world.  
Watts’ airtime: 3.25 min  
Percentage of total airtime: 7%

> Scenes
> 
> 8.45 – 9.20 “This whole concept of borders has always been puzzling to me.”
> 
> 10.15 – 11.10 “But this is desert. Baklava. Do you care for a nibble?”
> 
> 11.25 – 12.20 “In a roundabout way.”
> 
> 15.50 – 16.20 Watts Making a Lot of Eye Contact
> 
> 24.20 – 24.50 “Thought you might like to know. Rioting in Greektown.”

* * *

**Season 12, Episode 6: Sir. Sir? Sir!**

Summary: Watts gets bodysnatched.  
Watts’ airtime: 9.27 min  
Percentage of total airtime: 21%

> Scenes
> 
> 3.40 – 4.10 Watts Is Exceptionally Idle
> 
> 5.30 – 6.30 “How do you think they would regard us?”
> 
> 8.20 – 9.00 “I’ll be back presently.” (No he won’t)
> 
> 11.10 – 11.42 Watts Is Curious
> 
> 12.25 – 13.25 “That is our job and those are the rules, and the rules must be obeyed.”
> 
> 15.50 – 16.00 Watts Waiting for Miss Hart
> 
> 17.25 – 17.45 Watts Standing Straight
> 
> 21.35 – 21.40 Watts Is Serious
> 
> 24.30 – 25.40 Watts Joins Clickety Clackety Squad
> 
> 27.35 – 27.55 “Become one of us.”
> 
> 29.35 – 29.45 “Clickety clackety.”
> 
> 32.30 – 34.00 “A ruckus? We can’t be having that.”
> 
> 41.45 – 43.45 “From this day forward, we will _all_ be bugalugs.”

* * *

**Season 12, Episode 7: Brother’s Keeper**

Summary: Watts frames himself for murder and has no space to grieve. Fun.  
Watts’ airtime: 18.10 min  
Percentage of total airtime: 41%

> Scenes
> 
> 1.45 – 2.00 “I killed him.”
> 
> 2.00 – 4.05 “I’ve never killed anyone before.” (And you still haven’t you fool.)
> 
> 12.40 – 14.30 “The mind moves like a flock of starlings.”
> 
> 19.15 – 20.05 “I had to make it right. It wasn’t right, of course.”
> 
> 22.10 – 24.20 “Poor sweet boy.”
> 
> 25.20 – 28.00 “Nope, none of that happened.”
> 
> 28.00 – 29.20 “He’s capable of guilt! He’s a man full of feelings and insight.”
> 
> 32.25 – 33.45 “Hubert and Daniel were my brothers.”
> 
> 35.20 – 36.20 Watts’ Heart Is Ripped Out Right In Front of Our Eyes
> 
> 36.45 – 39.05 “I promised him that justice would be done, and I saw to that.”
> 
> 39.05 – 40.05 Watts Is Not Fucking Okay
> 
> 42.20 – 43.40 “Then why don’t I feel better?”

* * *

**Season 12, Episode 8: Drowning in Money**

Summary: Watts is very turned around.  
Watts’ airtime: 10.15 min  
Percentage of total airtime: 23%

> Scenes
> 
> 2.20 – 3.10 Watts Fishes Out A Shoe
> 
> 3.40 – 4.20 “It certainly appears something was taken.”
> 
> 5.00 – 5.25 “I’ll visit some pawn shops.”
> 
> 11.45 – 12.05 “What have we got here.”
> 
> 19.15 – 19.55 Watts Doesn’t Know Which Way We’re Going
> 
> 19.55 – 21.05 “And do you know who drove this car?” *little head tilt*
> 
> 27.50 – 30.10 “Bigger insects?”
> 
> 30.10 – 31.10 Watts Still Doesn’t Know Which Way We’re Going
> 
> 31.50 – 34.40 “The rooms that belong to the sisters are so sterile, even by your standards.”

* * *

**Season 12, Episode 11: Annabella Cinderella**

Summary: Watts is a good mentor to John.  
Watts’ airtime: 20.30 min  
Percentage of total airtime: 46%

> Scenes
> 
> 4.20 – 5.20 “Nobody’s motives are purely altruistic. It’s all in the service of his political aspirations.”
> 
> 5.50 – 6.15 “The police investigative handbook.”
> 
> 13.10 – 13.50 “Oof I need to get some air.”
> 
> 13.50 – 14.30 “Apparently, she’s escaped.”
> 
> 16.50 – 17.10 Watts Arrives In Town
> 
> 18.25 – 20.15 “Of course you’re sorry. It doesn’t change anything, so don’t waste the energy in saying it.”
> 
> 20.15 – 20.45 “T’was ever thus.”
> 
> 20.45 – 23.20 “I’ll pretend you didn’t say that.”
> 
> 25.40 – 27.10 “Not bollocks.”
> 
> 27.35 – 29.45 Watts Does Math
> 
> 29.45 – 30.45 Watts and John Solve A Mystery
> 
> 31.25 – 32.25 Watts Does His Classic Interrogation Shenanigans
> 
> 33.10 – 34.30 “Convince me. Stop lying.”
> 
> 34.30 – 36.30 “What are we playing?”
> 
> 38.15 – 40.25 Watts Encourages John To Figure It Out
> 
> 41.15 – 42.35 “To Annabella. May all criminals be as innocent. And as pretty.”

* * *

**Season 12, Episode 12: Six of the Best**

Summary: Watts makes a new orphan friend.  
Watts’ airtime: 18.30 min  
Percentage of total airtime: 42%

> Scenes
> 
> 1.10 – 2.40 “She thought it was a body.”
> 
> 4.10 – 5.30 Watts Calls Out Classist Bullshit
> 
> 5.30 – 6.20 “I’ll talk to the boys.”
> 
> 8.20 – 9.45 “A good friend is a rare thing.”
> 
> 9.45 – 10.40 “So out he goes, and somewhere out there encounters his murderer.”
> 
> 16.50 – 19.45 “Felix, is there anything you can tell us that might help us?”
> 
> 22.00 – 22.40 “You think it’s possible that he and Brother Duvalier are involved in something nefarious together?”
> 
> 23.35 – 24.10 “I’m looking for Hiram Taylor.”
> 
> 25.10 – 25.20 “You’re sure?”
> 
> 31.30 – 32.30 “Well, there I believe I can help you.”
> 
> 32.30 – 35.10 “Ingenious! You almost had us fooled.”
> 
> 35.10 – 36.40 Watts Is Kind to And Protective of Orphans
> 
> 36.40 – 38.40 “I lie in wait for him.” *picks up a meat cleaver and backs into a corner”
> 
> 41.50 – 42.50 “Where we start out in this world needn’t define where we end up.”

* * *

**Season 12, Episode 17: Darkness Before the Dawn Part 1**

Summary: Watts has some regrets.  
Watts’ airtime: 10.00 min  
Percentage of total airtime: 23%

> Scenes
> 
> 2.10 – 3.20 “I’ve taken up the sport of running.”
> 
> 4.10 – 5.15 Watts Puts His Hat Anywhere
> 
> 10.20 – 11.40 Watts Is Living For The Effie/George Drama
> 
> 13.21 – 13.51 Watts Has a Gay Moment
> 
> 14.25 – 16.10 Watts Is Meddling
> 
> 18.45 – 19.15 “Don’t dally.”
> 
> 19.35 – 20.40 “You stay down here. I’ll take upstairs. Careful.”
> 
> 21.35 – 22.15 “I asked John to help me. This is all my fault.”
> 
> 36.30 – 37.10 “To ask for the kind of forgiveness I need is to place another burden on him.”
> 
> 40.45 – 42.00 “None of this makes any sense to me.”

* * *

**Season 12, Episode 18: Darkness Before the Dawn Part 2**

Summary: Watts is depressed.  
Watts’ airtime: 5.35 min  
Percentage of total airtime: 12%

> Scenes
> 
> 1.55 – 2.55 “Am I interrupting?”
> 
> 11.45 – 12.55 “Perhaps the way things turn out is beyond our control.”
> 
> 31.55 – 33.05 “I’ve given that up.”
> 
> 33.20 – 35.10 Watts Is Back At Work
> 
> 40.57 – 41.22 “I am. And I intend to train until I can beat you.”

* * *

** Season 12 Totals **

Number of episodes Watts appears in: 9  
Watts’ Season 12 airtime: 102.32 min  
Percentage of season airtime (18 episodes): 13%


	4. Season 13

**Season 13, Episode 6: The Philately Fatality**

Summary: Watts meets Jack Walker <3  
Watts’ airtime: 30.35 min  
Percentage of total airtime: 69%

> Scenes
> 
> 3:20 – 5:30 “We might be able to identify a party guest from this shoe.”
> 
> 6.35 – 7.55 “Where were you last night, Mr. Walker? Truthfully.” *gaydar going off*
> 
> 9.10 – 10.25 “Mr. Paxton was the victim of several attacks, as a matter of fact.”
> 
> 10.25 – 11.30 “Out of fear for their livelihoods and reputations.”
> 
> 13.00 – 15.05 “We will tread lightly with the others.”
> 
> 18.30 – 19.20 “I’m sorry about my Inspector.”
> 
> 19.20 – 20.00 “I admire his integrity on this point.”
> 
> 20.00 – 20.20 Watts Matches the Missing Shoe to His Cinderella
> 
> 20.20 – 23.20 “Why did you go over there that night.”
> 
> 23.20 – 24.05 “Let’s follow the money, George.”
> 
> 24.05 – 25.45 Watts Has No Regard for Chessboards
> 
> 25.45 – 27.05 “I don’t have the authority to release you…”
> 
> 28.40 – 29.50 “If you don’t come back, I will lose my job. You understand?”
> 
> 29.50 – 31.15 “Mr. Walker knew where Mr. Paxton kept his valuables.”
> 
> 31.20 – 32.20 “Could be, but in fact he is in the cells. It seems you were wrong about this particular one.”
> 
> 32.20 – 33.50 Watts Is Uncomfortable
> 
> 33.50 – 34.45 “Every hour they’re in there, it is more likely they will be missed. People will ask questions.”
> 
> 34.45 – 37.30 Watts Interviews Some Philatelists
> 
> 37.30 – 40.20 “But he was giving you the genuine Hawaiian Blue?”
> 
> 40.20 – 41.35 “How does this affect his work?”
> 
> 42.20 – 43.35 “Do you mind if I call you Jack?”
> 
>   
>    
> 

**Season 13, Episode 8: The Final Curtain**

Summary: Watts goes out to support John’s first play.  
Watts’ airtime: 20.20 min  
Percentage of total airtime: 46%

> Scenes
> 
> 0.50 – 1.40 “I stopped for snacks.”
> 
> 3.00 – 3.30 Watts Is So Exhausted by This Play
> 
> 3.30 – 4.00 “What is she _saying_?! It’s a melange of philosophical drivel.”
> 
> 4.55 – 5.55 “I’m sure we’ll all have a chance to say something respectable afterwards.”
> 
> 8.50 – 9.20 Watts Joins Investigative Huddle
> 
> 9.30 – 10.10 “But you _yourself_ create nothing.”
> 
> 18.50 – 19.05 Watts Does a Spin
> 
> 20.20 – 21.45 “And anything else would be a lie.”
> 
> 21.45 – 22.55 Watts Looking Under His Shoes
> 
> 25.35 – 27.35 Watts Just Watching The Show
> 
> 27.40 – 28.10 “With me, Doctor. Perhaps you can open her up with discussion of gems or some such.”
> 
> 29.00 – 29.33 “Alright, that’s enough chit-chat.”
> 
> 29.33 – 31.25 “But whatever happened, an altercation ensued, causing Mrs. Potter to lose her earring. *fumbles with empty handkerchief* Her… earring…”
> 
> 31.25 – 33.50 Watts Being a Funny Little Younger Sibling
> 
> 35.50 – 36.30 Watts Does Another Spin
> 
> 37.00 – 38.05 “Their marriage was never consummated. If she had asked him for a divorce, the result would have been an annulment.”
> 
> 38.05 – 42.30 Watts Just Sitting On A Chair Arm Like A Gay  
>   
> 

**Season 13, Episode 9: The Killing Dose**

Summary: Watts comes out to George about his ‘money troubles’.  
Watts’ airtime: 7.00 min  
Percentage of total airtime: 16%

> Scenes
> 
> 4:10 – 5:00 Watts Leaves Jack’s Apartment in the Morning
> 
> 11:45 – 12:45 “We wouldn’t want you to lose your oven.”
> 
> 14:15 – 15:10 Watts Loves Snickerdoodles
> 
> 16:40 – 17:50 Watts Cannot Come Up With Lies Oh No
> 
> 22:08 – 23:18 “Uh…Yes, I remember him. He was a witness in our philately case, George.”
> 
> 32:30 – 33:35 “Thank you for your help, Mr. Walker.”
> 
> 39.05 – 40.05 “I’ve had money troubles of late.”
> 
>   
>    
> 

**Season 13, Episode 11: Staring Blindly into the Future**

Summary: Watts shows up just so he can say Eat The Rich.  
Watts’ airtime: 1.33 min  
Percentage of total airtime: 3%

> Scenes
> 
> 16.40 – 18.13 “The woman has a point.”  
>   
> 

**Season 13, Episode 13: Kill Thy Neighbour**

Summary: Watts keeps Murdoch from being framed for murder. Again.  
Watts’ airtime: 19.55 min  
Percentage of total airtime: 45%

> Scenes
> 
> 2.10 – 5.10 “I hope there wasn’t a murder. It’s too lovely a morning for a dead body.”
> 
> 6:40 – 9:35 Watts Gives Grieving Widow His Pretzel Handkerchief
> 
> 10.20 – 12.40 “I’ve got the photographs from the scene.” *pulls them out from under his shirt*
> 
> 16.56 – 18.00 Watts Is Surprised When Brackenreid Calls Him A Lad
> 
> 19.10 – 21.10 Watts Uses a Chalkboard
> 
> 25.30 – 25.50 “Supposing Murdoch _was_ guilty… It’s hardly a disloyal hypothesis, George. He’s suspected each of us of murder at one time or another.”
> 
> 26.35 – 27.55 “No one has been here in years.”
> 
> 29.50 – 31.05 Watts Uses a Microscope
> 
> 32.55 – 33.25 “But where? *looks off wistfully* Where?”
> 
> 34.05 – 35.40 Watts Is Gon Crack Up
> 
> 38.04 – 39.00 “Planning to move them somewhere more likely to be discovered, were you?”
> 
> 42.40 – 43.30 “Could I have an autograph? It’s not for me.”  
>   
> 

**Season 13, Episode 16: In the Company of Women**

Summary: Watts tracks a missing pig with the help of his wonderful butcher.  
Watts’ airtime: 5.50 min   
Percentage of total airtime: 13%

> Scenes
> 
> 8.10 – 9.15 “And you are speaking of a pig, correct?”
> 
> 11.20 – 12.05 “Any suggestions on how to track a beast like this Atley.” *touches the ground gingerly*
> 
> 19.40 – 20.30 Watts Asks Jack for Help
> 
> 28.55 – 29.50 “It is my _heritage_ , yes.”
> 
> 32.15 – 33.00 “If you want to do the hangi right, use mutton. That’s the proper meat.”
> 
> 40.30 – 42.00 “Nope, I think I’m on the pig’s side now.”  
>   
> 

**Season 13, Episode 17: Things Left Behind**

Summary: Watts has a nice kiss and nothing bad happens…  
Watts’ airtime: 8.25 min  
Percentage of total airtime: 19%

> Scenes
> 
> 2.30 – 5.40 “I’m starting to appreciate your logic.”
> 
> 4.15 – 5.40 “Keeping my thoughts to myself to avoid them being interrupted.”
> 
> 14.20 – 15.30 “The human’s capacity to procreate declines with age, but the desire for intimacy never fades.”
> 
> 19.00 – 20.00 “And they don’t about me. We will endeavour to keep it that way.”
> 
> 23.05 – 24.20 *hides behind his hat* “Not even on the black market?”
> 
> 35.55 – 37.25 “I will take that under advisement.”
> 
> 39.25 – 40.05 Watts Scratches His Jaw with a Hair Comb  
>   
> 

**Season 13, Episode 18: The Future is Unwritten**

Summary: Watts desperately tries to save Jack.  
Watts’ airtime: 6.38 min  
Percentage of total airtime: 15%

> Scenes
> 
> 1.00 – 1.30 “It was a nice service.” *thinking about Constable Jackson*
> 
> 5.10 – 6.30 “Until you died. You want to tell me about that?”
> 
> 7.40 – 8.15 “We caught the actual thieves but not the real ones.”
> 
> 11.57 – 12.57 Watts Steals from the Rich
> 
> 19.00 – 19.18 *sweet inaudible nothings*
> 
> 20.22 – 21.20 “You don’t like wine?”
> 
> 22.40 – 23.22 “I’m going to get you out.”
> 
> 26.05 – 27.10 “I’m as indecent as Jack Walker.”
> 
> 41.32 – 41.42 Watts Leaves A Gift  
>   
> 

** Season 13 Totals **

Number of episodes Watts appears in: 8  
Watts’ Season 13 airtime: 100.27 min  
Percentage of season airtime (18 episodes): 13%


End file.
